


Second Round's on Me

by cmere



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after GOB gives Michael the forget-me-now on the night of Cinco--GOB and Tony have little self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Round's on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiduh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lydiduh).



> This is for lydiduh, most generous and amazing artist!! I hope you like it, dear!

GOB holds Michael down, making sure he’s completely passed out before getting up to look around. He finds Tony halfway up the staircase with the GOB mask on, plastering himself against the wall like he’s going to blend in, even though he’s in a black mini-robe and the paint is a very carefully chosen beige.

“It’s fine,” GOB says loudly, forcing a smile at Tony to try to make him feel more comfortable. “It was just my brother, Michael. He won’t remember any of this.”

“But he just saw us,” Tony says, moving his hands in a triangle motion. His words are muffled in the mask. “He saw me.”

“Oh, I know,” GOB says, hurt that Tony apparently thinks it’s such a big deal for Michael to see him when he’s already out as gay. What does _he_ have to worry about? “But I gave him a forget-me-now! He’ll sleep like a baby and wake up not knowing any of this ever happened.”

“You drugged your brother?” Tony says, and GOB can picture the judgmental look on his face, even though it’s covered up.

“He deserved it,” GOB says defensively. “Why was he just wandering around here? This isn’t his house. Just because he built Sudden Valley doesn’t mean he can come in whenever he wants. Who does he think pays the mortgage here?” 

“That doesn’t mean you just—just—” Tony sounds like he’s starting to hyperventilate. GOB leaps two stairs up so that he can reach him and pulls the mask off Tony’s head. Tony gasps for air.

“He’ll be fine,” GOB says dismissively. “Anyway, I’m the one who’s got something at stake here. Everyone already thinks you’re gay. Even though you’re not.”

“Neither are you,” Tony points out. He leans back against the wall.

“Well, we just did some pretty gay stuff, didn’t we?” GOB says, staring at Tony and thinking about his mouth on GOB’s collarbone as he jerked him off.

“Yeah,” Tony says slowly, meeting GOB’s gaze. GOB wonders if he’s thinking about the same thing. He can feel a flush spread across his cheeks, but he forces himself not to look away.

“I mean, it’s like—like—” GOB is having a hard time articulating his thoughts with the way Tony is looking at him. It’s distracting. “Like, homo much?”

Tony nods and narrows his eyes at GOB, but he doesn’t respond. GOB tries to think of something else to say but he doesn’t know what. Why is Tony looking at him like that?

Tony takes a step closer to him—is he going to whisper something in case Michael is still awake? GOB takes a step closer, too. Tony reaches out for him and his hands land flat on GOB’s chest, resting there for a moment before sliding up to his neck, following the curve around, thumbs pressing up behind GOB’s ears. Tony is still looking at him. GOB’s eyes widen and then Tony is on him in a flash, locking their mouths together, and Tony is thrusting his tongue against GOB’s.

_Oh._

GOB hands fall to Tony’s hips, drawing him closer, and the force of Tony’s kiss pushes GOB back up against the wall in the stairway, Tony’s body flush up against him. Tony is like a little bundle of power and energy, small but so forceful, and it feels so good to get bowled over by him. GOB’s foot slips off the stair they’re standing on and he lets out a small “Ah!” before grabbing onto the railing. Tony’s arms close around his waist and steady him.

“I’m fine,” GOB says quickly.

“Are you sure your brother is really asleep? Like, he’s not going to wake up for a while?” Tony says, unsuccessfully trying to peer around the corner.

“Yeah,” GOB says, pulling Tony up to the landing so they can look down on him. It looks like he’s drooling a little. “See? It won’t wear off for a few hours.”

“Yeah,” Tony breathes, and then he’s pushing GOB up against the railing and throwing his arms around GOB’s neck again, pressing their lips together. He can feel Tony smile against him, and Tony’s hands drop down to GOB’s belly, easily popping the button of his pants open and sliding down the zip. GOB gasps a little, thinking about how Michael is just _right there_ and has no idea what’s going on.

“Shit,” GOB says, grabbing onto Tony’s shoulders and holding him out at arm’s length. “Do you think we should go back in the bedroom?”

“Do you?” Tony asks and drops onto his knees. He peels GOB’s tight skinny jeans down to his calves. GOB hadn’t put any underwear on when he’d gotten dressed again and Tony scoots closer to him, leaning forward, breath hot on GOB’s thigh. GOB shudders and his hands find the banister behind him, gripping it tight. He glances back over his shoulder and sees Michael on the floor again, and he squeezes his eyes shut. This is bad. This is not nice. Even if Michael is passed out cold, he’s still _right there_.

Tony’s hands find the backs of GOB’s thighs and he drags his nails along the skin. It tickles and scratches and GOB gets goosebumps and his leg actually _twitches_ , and a breathy moan escapes him. Tony’s nose nudges along his hip, pushing up the hem of GOB’s shirt, and then his mouth lands just below the bone, sucking, and he pulses his tongue there. Arousal zings through GOB’s body and settles in his groin, and he clenches his thighs and at the same time grips the banister as tight as he can.

Tony mouth releases his skin with a sucking _pop_ and GOB groans.

“Should we go back to the bedroom now?” Tony says, and GOB cracks his eye open to see Tony looking up at him with a grin. GOB tries to muster up a sarcastic smile but he’s too turned on.

“Ha, ha,” he says weakly, and then brings his hand to Tony’s hair, brushing his thumb over Tony’s forehead. Tony gives his ass a squeeze and his hands come to rest on the backs of GOB’s thighs. He trails open-mouthed kisses from GOB’s hip to his groin; GOB runs his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony presses a sweet, soft kiss to the underside of GOB’s cock and GOB has to stop his hips from surging forward, trying to meet Tony’s mouth. 

“You’re really good at this,” GOB groans, and Tony smiles up at him again before running his tongue along the length of GOB’s erection. Then he wraps his lips, shiny red with spit, around the head of GOB’s cock and GOB has to grab for the banister again before he forces himself down Tony’s throat. Tony’s a fucking tease, sucking on the head and slathering his tongue all over it, pressing firmly up against him and hollowing his cheeks. GOB is breathless from the pleasure coursing through him, but that’s not the only thing. Tony looks gorgeous and GOB is taken aback by how much he wants him, how consumed he is from this feeling.

Finally, Tony slowly drags his lips down GOB’s cock, flicking his tongue along the way. He gets almost to the base and just holds himself there for a moment, swallowing around him, before sliding back up. His hand brushes between GOB’s legs from behind as he starts to get into a rhythm with his mouth, and when GOB feels Tony’s fingers on his balls he shouts.

Tony pauses for a second, looking up at him, and GOB can’t handle the eye contact, so closes his eyes and throws his head back while he pants. He spreads his legs further apart as Tony reaches between them and cups his balls, rubbing him while he swallows GOB over and over. GOB can’t stop his hips from moving forward in tiny little thrusts, now, his thighs clenched tight, the pleasure of it all bringing him to the brink. Tony laps rapidly at the underside of his cock where the head meets the shaft and he tugs gently on GOB’s balls and GOB comes with his mouth open in a silent yell, his hips jerking. He curls in on himself, unable to stop his entire his entire body from tensing up, and Tony works him through it all with his mouth, swallowing him down before pulling back off of him. 

GOB sags and collapses on the ground, releasing a long, shaky breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding. He kicks his pants off the rest of the way, struggling to push them past his ankles. Tony puts one hand on his shoulder, and one on his cheek, and GOB turns his head into Tony’s warmth. He opens his eyes. Tony is looking at him again, watching his face. GOB is confused because Tony just swallowed his come and he should probably be disgusted because he’s not even gay but he looks…content. Tender, even. GOB has never had anyone look at him like that before.

Tony brushes his thumb over GOB’s lips, and GOB flicks his tongue out and smiles. Tony smiles back, his eyes heavy-lidded, allowing the tip of his finger to rest on GOB’s lower lip. GOB opens his mouth slightly and Tony pushes forward until GOB captures Tony’s thumb in his mouth. He bites down gently as he sucks it in, teeth scraping the skin and then smoothing over it with his tongue. Tony’s other fingers press in under GOB’s jaw and GOB sucks, swirling his tongue around.

“I like you so much,” Tony says softly. GOB nearly spits the thumb out of his mouth.

“I like _you_ so much,” GOB says back, because for all his talk of revenge and straightness and homo much, he _does_. And now Tony’s looking at him like he said something completely amazing, and his thumb is still hovering in the air in front of GOB’s mouth like he just forgot it was there, and _fuck_. GOB is starting to recognize this feeling as happy.

He reaches out and pulls Tony in for a kiss. Tony melts into him, pressing close so there’s no space between them, and GOB’s hands glide over the slippery silk of the robe Tony’s wearing— _his_ robe. The realization makes GOB feel giddy. He puts his hand on Tony’s thigh, his fingers inching up until they hit the hemline of the robe. He rubs his thumb back and forth there for a minute while they kiss, slow and lazy. Then Tony pulls back.

“You are going to get me off, right? Because I’ve been hard for like 45 minutes,” he says, and he looks so desperate that GOB laughs.

“Don’t worry. I never let anyone leave unsatisfied.” Tony rolls his eyes and GOB takes his mouth in another kiss, this time moving his hand higher up Tony’s thigh, pushing the fabric away and brushing up against Tony’s erection with the back of his hand. GOB gets a jolt of arousal when he feels it.

He lets his fingers rub over him lightly, enjoying every little ridge he comes across and the way Tony moans into his mouth. With his other hand, he opens Tony’s robe and pushes it back off his shoulders. Tony shrugs out of it without breaking their kiss, gripping the front of GOB’s shirt.

“I’m going to do that to you too,” GOB says against Tony’s lips. “You know. Blow you.”

“You make it sound so romantic.”

“I’m very romantic.” GOB kisses Tony’s jaw, then down his neck and chest. Tony lets go of him to lean back on his hands and GOB takes in his naked body, his flushed cheeks, his legs spread in front of him. He wants to touch it all, every part of him, _right now_ , but he knows Tony’s been patient, so he just grips Tony’s cock and lies down on his stomach, kissing Tony’s thigh. He glances up and Tony is looking down at him, biting his lip. GOB feels another jolt. Who knew it could be such a turn-on to make someone else feel good?

GOB strokes Tony’s cock slowly, rubbing the head with his thumb, and kisses Tony’s thigh again. Then he takes what he hopes is a subtle, deep breath, and swipes his tongue over Tony’s balls before he remembers something.

“Hey. Didn’t you lose a nut in a dove incident?” GOB blurts out, eyeing Tony’s groin carefully. He keeps stroking and Tony groans.

“Yeah, you’re definitely romantic,” Tony says and puts his hand on the back of GOB’s head, guiding him down again. GOB lets him, because it probably wasn’t the greatest timing to ask about that, and he gives another experimental lick before probing his tongue around Tony’s balls and the base of his cock. Tony’s breathing speeds up and GOB can hear his fingers scratching at the carpet.

“Everything looks normal,” GOB says quickly and then takes Tony’s balls in his mouth completely, slathering his tongue over them and sucking. Tony moans, quiet and low, and GOB feels arousal zing through him as he continues to stroke Tony firm and steady. He releases Tony’s balls and looks up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Can we talk about this later?” Tony says. GOB shrugs before wrapping his lips around the head of Tony’s cock. He tries to do it like Tony did earlier, sucking and flicking his tongue all at the same time, but it seems really hard to coordinate everything, so he just takes Tony in as far as he can and then comes back up, forming tight suction with his lips the whole way. He does it again, and again, and Tony is bucking a little up into him. “Fuck,” he groans. GOB thinks that while he may not be as much of an expert as Tony, he’s doing an okay job. He holds Tony’s hips down, forcing him to stay still. 

Tony’s hand is still threaded through his hair but it feels gentle, now, not pushing, just holding on. GOB likes the way it feels there and he likes the way Tony’s cock feels in his mouth, heavy and solid, and he likes the heady scent enveloping him. Tony lets out a series of breathy moans and GOB thinks he might like that the best.

He can actually feel the muscles in Tony’s thighs clench just before he comes in GOB’s mouth, groaning “I’m—I’m—” GOB was prepared enough, so he swallows easily and it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. Actually, it’s not bad at all. 

He kisses Tony’s cock once more and Tony’s entire body shudders. Tony grabs his upper arms, hauling him up, and mashes their mouths together. They kiss like that for a long time. GOB lightly cups Tony’s softening cock with his hand just because he’s not ready to stop touching him yet, and Tony squirms beneath him.

Finally, they both fall back so that they’re lying out on the landing, GOB curled up against Tony’s side, their feet dangling off the edge of the stair. GOB hadn’t thought he liked cuddling, but maybe he was just sick of holding someone instead of being held.

“So,” GOB says, his voice even lower and more gravelly than usual.

“So,” Tony says quietly.

“Did you really not lose a nut from that dove? I saw you during that show. You were screaming.” 

Tony lets out a surprised laugh. “No, I did. Back in ’99. I have an implant.”

“Are you serious? It looks just like the real thing.”

“Yeah. That’s why you never keep a hungry dove down your pants.”

“That’s what I always say!” GOB says excitedly.

“Are you weirded out?” Tony says, and it dawns on GOB that he might actually be self-conscious about it. He hoists himself up a little so he can look at Tony.

“No. God, no. You’re perfect. I mean, it’s perfect. I mean—”

“I got it,” Tony says with a smile, and GOB kisses his perfect mouth.

“Do you want to go to bed?” GOB says, yawning suddenly. “I’m exhausted.”

“I don’t think I should stay here,” Tony says, and he sounds uneasy. GOB is slammed with panic. Did he say the wrong thing? Should he really not have brought up the dove incident?

“Oh. I—oh. Okay. Yeah. Okay. Yeah.” He tries to sound casual.

“Not because I don’t want to!” Tony adds. “It’s just—your brother is still down there, and if I stay over we’ll run into this exact same scenario again tomorrow and you’ll just have to drug him again, so I might as well go now and save you the pill.”

GOB recognizes that Tony’s logic is sound, but he feels a little pang thinking about falling asleep without him.

“What if—” GOB says, and then pauses. “What if we just go upstairs and lie down for a few minutes? I’ll make sure you leave before we fall asleep.”

GOB’s stomach twists in sudden terror. What made him say that out loud? He sounds so fucking _needy_. Tony just smiles, though, and it’s so genuine that the knots unravel, spreading warmth through GOB’s body.

“Yeah,” Tony says. “We can do that.” He presses a kiss to GOB’s forehead and sits up, holding out his hand. GOB takes it, and they grab the rumpled clothes off the landing and make their way up the rest of the stairs before falling into bed together. 

Tony nuzzles GOB’s cheek as he unbuttons GOB’s shirt, pulling each arm carefully out of each sleeve and throwing it to the side of the bed. GOB is left in his undershirt, wrapping his arm tight around Tony’s naked waist and pressing his forehead into Tony’s chest. 

“Are you still awake?” Tony whispers after a minute. 

GOB attempts to nod and mumbles, “Uh huh.” 

Tony’s arm tightening around his shoulders is the last thing he notices before he falls asleep. 


End file.
